


Like or Like Like Me

by impulsivekiddo



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Peeping, clyde is just pinning all the way lmao, ding-dong ditch, i wrote this really quick damn, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsivekiddo/pseuds/impulsivekiddo
Summary: ( Based on the song "Like or Like Like Me" by Minature Tigers )Clyde doesn't know how to feel with his feelings for his best friend. He's 10 years old and does dumb 10 years old things.Token is getting ready to go to bed. Not expecting a Peeping Tom.Just some cute boys dealing with their feelings for each other.





	Like or Like Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I strongly recommend listening to the song Like or Like Like Me by Minature Tigers in loop if you wanna get the feels/plot :O  
> It's really simple and I wrote this because the song heavily inspired me haha; I fucking love Tyde I would die for them... Enjoy!

Clyde Donovan is 10 years old. He doesn't know how to deal with stuff. Especially not with feelings. So when he misses being with his supposedly best friend, he thinks sneaking in his front yard at night is a good idea. He doesn't know why, it just feels right. Following his little boy intuition, he left his home, and ran to Token's house, all the way across town. The security guard knows Clyde quite well, so he didn't move an inch when he saw the boy running in the Black's estate, past the big dark fence.

 

**10:47 PM**

 

Worming on the property was easy. Too easy, Clyde thought. He could effortlessly see through the sizable windows. It was getting darker outside, although it was only 5 AM. Winter is harsh in the small mountain town. Luckily, the boy was wearing a big, comfy sweater. Token's sweater, to be precise. Clyde had it since last year, when they went together to watch the 4th July fireworks.   
He could remember how it went like it was yesterday. They  were sitting on a blanket, in the park, it was around 10 PM and the bursting noises of the fireworks were resonating in South Park.

 

***

 

_"I should've brought my jacket, I feel like an idiot now." Clyde rubbed his bare arms, trying to gather warmth. He came in his usual South Park Cows t-shirt, thinking the evening would have nice weather._

_"It's fine, you can have my sweater" Token smiled. His smile was priceless. He had the nicest lips ever in Clyde's opinion. The bottom lip was a darker red than the top one and he had perfect white and straight teeth. It made Clyde a little jealous, but at the same time, it was nicer to look at then have. "But aren't you going to freeze, being naked and all?"_

_Token chuckled. A high-pitched, genuine laugh. The only time Clyde ever really heard Token laugh was when Tyler Perry was at the school or when they played GTA5 together. But every single fucking time, he felt like his heart was melting. Token's clear and a little goofy laugh meant everything to Clyde, and he had no idea why._

_Token took off his purple sweater, the one with a yellow T on it. He had a yellow button-up shirt under it, which looked inexplicably cute. He handed the sweater to Clyde. "There, now enjoy the fireworks!" Clyde looked down at the sweater in his hands, and back at Token's profile. Token was joyfully admiring the flashing rockets. He looked incredibly peaceful, his face was less tensed than usual. Clyde beamed with pride, glad to have his best friend's famous sweater in possession. He ecstatically put it on. It was a little itchy due to the material being wool, but it was warm, but the right sort of warm. Mild. It felt cozy, and it smelled good. It smelled like lavender, Token's favorite scent. It smelled comforting, like a cozy bedroom during winter, or a nice breakfast-in-bed. Clyde could spend hours describing how that sweater felt. He didn't know why. All he knew is that it felt good to put on, it made him forget everything._

_All that mattered was Token's hand in his, the fireworks, the sweater and him._

 

***

 

Clyde walked slowly on the frozen grass, careful not to make any distinct sound. The house was big, as always, with big brown front doors, big windows and big everything. The yellow light reflected on the ground outside. There was Token's parents, Steve and Linda, talking in their rooms upstairs. Clyde liked them, they were always nice to him whenever he'd come over. There was the kitchen, with a maid cleaning up the table, on the first floor and there was Token's bedroom. Clyde went in there multiple times, for a sleepover or when they were hanging out with Craig, Tweek and Jimmy. Token was always the host in reason of his majestic mansion. But despite Clyde being used to this place, he was nervous at the thought of spying on his friend.

 

**10:52 PM**

 

Why did he even think it was a good idea? He looked like a goon with that dumb sweater on and was acting like a creep.

Nevertheless, Clyde sneaked in the bushes, under his friend's window, his head topped the frame, just enough for him to peek, but not enough to be noticed. Clyde's eyes flickered, inspecting the insides of the house. The room was as clean as always. A big bed, a pretty desk, expensive furniture like chairs, drawers and a pretty rug. There were fairy lights illuminating the room. Token was standing next to his bed, getting ready to sleep. The boy was much taller than Clyde, he had long limbs and pronounced features. Clyde didn't want to admit it, but he was pretty. Prettier than any of the girls in school. 

Clyde was taken aback when he saw that Token was taking his shirt off. He was putting on his pajamas, and Clyde was watching. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Seeing Token bare chested was not a rare occasion, he was bare chested when they would go to the pool, or in the lockers room etc.. But this time, it felt queer. Clyde was used to nudity, he read Playboys and other lewd magazines, but he never felt  _that way._ Was it Token's charming silhouette? His amber eyes? His long, curly eyelashes? How his hair was clean-cut, while Clyde's was full of cowlicks? Maybe. Maybe it was the way his mouth was slightly agape, or the way his shoulders rise and lower when he breathes. Everything about Token was graceful, alluring, lovable.

While Clyde was dull, foolish, childlike. He cried for the smallest inconvenience, couldn't do math nor English and was bad at sports, even though he loved them. Token was talented, smart and rich. He always knew what to say when Clyde was heavyhearted. 

Clyde sighed.He scratched the back of his head and got out of the bushes. "You're a dumbass, Donovan." He murmured to himself. He  _liked_  what he saw.

The boy walked away from the window. His thoughts were tangled, floating around him, teasing him. An idea caught his attention. Ding-Dong Ditch. If there was one thing Clyde liked and was good at, it was it. Ding-Dong Ditch at 10 PM wasn't the brightest concept, but it was in his 10 year old tired brain. The boy walked up to the main entrance. Two tall wooden doors, with prominent golden handles and a fancy doorbell. Clyde tip-toed his way to the front porch, and pressed the doorbell, knowing it would be Token who would answer.

He ran as fast as he could, hiding in the bushes, giggling like a girl. He heard footsteps coming from inside the walls. The lock was unlocked and the door opened, light leaking out on the ground.

 "Anyone there?" Token's voice resonated in the night, covering the crickets singing.

It took a few seconds before the door was shut. It was fun. But Clyde still wanted more. He ran again, ringing the doorbell for the second time, smiling wide like he just told the funniest joke of the year.

 

***

 

_"Hey Clyde, do you like fishsticks?" Jimmy asked, smirking with his braces occupying most of the space in his mouth._

_Clyde shrugged. "Yeah."_

_Craig and Tweek chuckled. Clyde and Token didn't get it. Was it an inside joke they did not know about? "So you like putting fishsticks inside your mouth?" Jimmy asked, once again._

_"Yeah, so?" Clyde answered, perplex. Craig covered his mouth with his hand, his body convulsing because of laughter. What was so damn funny?_

_"What are you? A gay fish?"_

_Token cackled with his usual captivating laugh and his gleaming eyes. Clyde processed Jimmy's response. It took him a few seconds before he bursts out laughing. He grabbed Token's shoulder, trying to stay balanced. Jimmy smiled, proud to make his friends laugh. Clyde liked the joke, but he liked Token's toothful grin better. Everything about Token was better._

 

***

 

**10:57 PM**

 

The melody of the doorbell echoed. But this time, Clyde didn't run, he didn't have the time. The door swung open. "Woah!" Clyde jumped back, stumbling in the stairs of the front porch, falling on his butt in the snow. He heard a snicker and looked up. Token was standing in the door frame, in his baby blue pajamas. 

"You should have seen your face!" He put his hands on his hips, flashing a dreamy smile. Once again. Clyde got up and brushed the snow off his pants. "Yeah, you got me"

Clyde picked on the sweatshirt, twisting the shirt's end. His best friend was standing right there, and it was just now that Clyde realized : Maybe he didn't see Token as  _just a friend._  "Dude, what are you doing here so late, anyway?" Token asked. Clyde climbed the porch's stairs, head lowered. He couldn't stand to face his friend, shifting weight from side to side. "I...w-wanted to see you...I guess." He bit his tongue. He looked away, trying to hide his painful expression. His hands were getting sweaty, like every time he was around Token. It sounded awfully similar to what Stan described to be "love".  

Token raised a brow, surprised. "Was there anything you wanted to tell me?" Clyde took a deep breath. This isn't how it was supposed to go. Was there anything planned out ever? No. "I'm a moron." He whispered, looking up to his best friend in shame. What was he even ashamed about? Being in love with his best buddy? Playing Peeping Tom and liking it? Yeah, maybe.

Maybe it would all be better if they stayed friends, if he played innocent their entire life. Because Clyde knew he wouldn't get over it. He  _knew_  it would last as long as he knew him. Clyde never liked a girl like he liked Token. 

 

**11:03 PM**

 

"Do you like me?"

"What? Yeah, of course dude, you're my best friend." Token scratched his messy frizzy hair. 

Clyde took a deep breath, looking in Token's chocolate dazzling eyes. 

"No... I mean, do you  _like-like me_?"

There was silence.

 

**11:04 PM**

 

Token took a step forward. Clyde tried to step back, he started to feel the bite of the cold weather on his ears and hands. He felt a warm hand, against his. Token took Clyde's hand in his, pressing his fingertips in his palm. Clyde's blood started pumping, he heard his heartbeat clear in his ears. Clyde remembered that his hands were sweaty, but he didn't care, this was too good to care.   
He already held Token's hand at multiple times, but this one felt special. Token's thumb ran across the back of Clyde's hand and then it happened.

Token pulled Clyde closer and pressed his lips onto his. Clyde never kissed anyone. It was quick. But Clyde caught every single details, just to forget it all after it happened. 

Clyde saw Token's eyes close, batting his sumptuous eyelashes. His lips were soft. Clyde knew Token always put on chapstick during winter. Coconut chapstick. Clyde's lips were dry, he always licked them, making it worst. But during these few seconds, Clyde didn't even think about himself, all he had in mind was Token and the proximity with him.   
Token smelled like peppermint. It was either his toothpaste or shampoo. It may sound silly, but at this very moment, peppermint became Clyde's favorite smell.

Token smiled against Clyde's lips. He took a step back, still holding Clyde's sticky hand. He ruffled his slightly damp hair(he took a shower that night). 

"I like-like you since first grade."

 

**11:11 PM**

Clyde was running in the empty streets. Streetlights illuminating his way back home. He raised his arms, like an airplane. Zigzagging on the pavement. The stars were shining bright, brighter than ever. There was no moon, but Clyde didn't care.

It was him, the stars and his pounding heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment or something! I might write more Tyde fanfics because they're TOO ADORABLE!


End file.
